


Potenza delle parole

by Garutmat



Series: Swearer Ren [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat





	Potenza delle parole

"Hux, devo ammetterlo: il tuo discorso per l'inaugurazione della Starkiller è stato davvero molto efficace".  
"Dice sul serio? Lord Ren, la ringrazio....per una volta mi sorprende positivamente. Sì, in effetti l'ho preparato molto. Dica la verità: le ho instillato il sacro furore della conquista? L'anelito per qualche impresa eroica? L'inarrestabile ardore per la battaglia, per la Lotta contro la viscida Resistenza?".  
"No, ma mi è venuto il cazzo duro, DIOCANE!!!"

FINE.


End file.
